case_closedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharon Vineyard
Introduction Sharon Vineyard (シャロン・ヴィンヤード ,Sharon Vin'yādo) and Chris Vineyard (クリス・ヴィンヤード ,Kurisu Vin'yādo), is a member of the Black Organization in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan Background Sharin's background is very mysterious. She was friends with Vivian Kudo back when they were acting together under the name Sharon Vineyard and studied under Kuroba Toichi, but she was even then secretly a member of the Black Organization. It is unknown for exactly how long she has been a member, but it is known that she had been secretly living at least two lives through the art of disguise: that of herself and her supposed daughter, Chris Vineyard. After staging Sharon Vineyard's death, she now lives as "Chris" and continues to serve the Black Organization. At one point, some twenty years ago, she killed the parents of a little girl who would become the FBI agent Jodie Starling, one of her most bitter enemies. Vermouth is the boss’s favorite which grants her some independence. She also appears not to age or have de-aged over a period of twenty years between when she killed Jodie's parents and her current appearance. She doesn’t seem to like the research that Ai and her parents engaged in, calling it “foolish". Vermouth entered the storyline some time after Shiho Miyano/Sherry/Anita Hailey's mysterious flight from the Organization. Her main objective was to track down and eliminate the 'traitor', and for that purpose she assumed the identity of doctor Tomoaki Araide. But although she managed to discover Shiho's reversion into a child, she did not succeed in killing her, as she met Conan Edogawa, who was able to discover and thwart her plans. She also encountered the FBI during this process. Vermouth has great personal interest in Conan, constantly calling him "Silver Bullet". Since it has been revealed that she knows about Ai and Kudo's reversion to their child forms, she seems to know the shrinking effect the drug can have, but for reasons yet unrevealed she keeps this knowledge secret from the rest of the Organization. Plot Exposition Family History In order to camouflage the fact that Sharon Vineyard and Chris Vineyard are the same person, Vermouth concocted personal histories for her real life cover roles in order to make them seem like different people. When Sharon and Chris Vineyard were revealed to be one and the same, at least part of the stated Vineyard family history was revealed to be a lie. It is unknown how much of the remainder is truthful, based on the truth, or outright fabrication because the primary source of the information is Vermouth herself who may have more to hide. Little is known of Sharon Vineyard's mother and father. Sharon's parents were not actors, at least not well known ones, because Agasa called Chris Vineyard a second generation actress. According to Sharon's story, both her mother and father died in a fire on the day Sharon debuted on screen. So far, Sharon Vineyard's age has not been given and nothing is known about her personal history before she became an actress. Even her fans knew little about her private life even after she became famous. Sharon said her road to stardom was very difficult and full of misfortune, prompting her to doubt the existence of God: "No angel has smiled upon me, not even once." Sharon became a star actress and, according to Shuichi Akai, is best known for her work in the Golden Apple broadway play. At some point, she married and gave birth to her daughter Chris Vineyard. Her husband later died of an unspecified illness the day after Sharon won an Oscar. While studying for an acting role approximately 20 years ago, Sharon learned disguise techniques from Toichi Kuroba alongside the aspiring young Japanese actress Vivian Kudo. During their time together, Yukiko became Sharon's friend, and they have maintained contact with one another. Sharon later sent Yukiko three tickets to Golden Apple broadway production the year before she died. The cause of Sharon's death has not been revealed. Chris Vineyard meanwhile became a successful actress quickly by riding the coattails of her mother's fame. She began to make movies and give interviews to reporters only, but otherwise she never appeared publicly. The first day she came out into public was the day of her mother's funeral some time less than one year ago. A reporter who tried to question Chris asked where she went to school, whether she got along with her mother, who her father is, and if the rumored lover she has will appear at Sharon's funeral. Chris answered none of these, but the types of questions which were asked demonstrate the secrecy surrounding the Vineyard family history. Sharon Vineyard and Chris apparently didn't get along; Sharon doesn't consider Chris to be her daughter.Sharon explained this by relaying a tale to Vivian about Chris who disguised as Sharon's husband and then met with Sharon when she visited her husband's grave to lay flowers. Sharon did teach Chris the disguise techniques she learned from Toichi after Chris begged for them. One year prior to the current timeline, Sharon says she hasn't seen Chris in ten years and that she is currently hanging out with a "bad crowd" of people. Jodie's discovery Chris Vineyard, Sharon Vineyard and Vermouth are the same person Jodie's father in the FBI was secretly investigating Sharon twenty years before the current storyline. That is too young for Chris Vineyard to be in disguise as she is only 29 currently and would be 9 at the time. After Sharon killed Jodie's father she inadvertently handled Jodie’s father’s glasses barehanded which had fallen off of him and got her fingerprints on them. Unexpectedly, little Jodie came in and saw Sharon holding the glasses. When Vermouth left after setting the house on fire, she didn't anticipate that Jodie left to get juice, taking her father’s glasses with her and thus preserving her fingerprint. After she discovered Jodie's corpse was not found in the house, she looked for the girl desperately in order to rectify her mistake, but Jodie had since been put into witness protection. Jodie suspected Chris Vineyard of being Vermouth when she saw her at Sharon’s funeral. She somehow determined Chris Vineyard’s prints matched those of the glasses. Chris would have been too young to commit a crime 20 years ago, so later Jodie obtained Sharon’s fingerprints and matched those as well. All three matched, proving to Jodie that the three people were one and the same. Relationships analysis Family & Friends Vivian Kudo Sharon Vineyard and Vivian had a friendly relationship between the time they met under Toichi Kuroba's tutelage until the time Sharon "died". Vivian had no idea Sharon was leading a double life as an operative in the Black Organization. Vivian and Sharon seemed to have kept in contact with one another because Vivian and Sharon both know about events in each others' lives that occurred after Toichi's lessons. Sharon was the one who got tickets for Vivian, Jimmy, and Rachel to the Golden Apple play on Broadway in New York City one year prior to the current time line. Vivian attended Sharon's funeral. Later, Vivian sadly accepts Conan's deduction that Sharon and Chris are the same person and a member of the Black Organization. Black Organization Gin Sharon and Gin are or were in a sexual relationship with one another. They get along well enough on missions, but Gin does not like her habit of keeping secrets or her teasing. Before the events of the showdown on the ghost ship, Sharon and Gin trusted one another, but some of Gin's trust may have disappeared as she failed to inform even the boss of her intentions. Gin doesn't mind threatening her with bodily harm, he nearly stabbed her through the head with an icepick on one occasion when she teased him disguised as a waiter, and he later pointed his gun at her when asking how she was connected with Kogoro. She doesn't seem especially bothered by any of these threats however. Because Sharon is a high ranking member and the boss's favorite, she isn't scared of provoking the other agents, not even Gin who is extremely dangerous and sensitive. She smiled after moving her head to avoid Gin's deadly sweep with an icepick telling him that "She was just joking" which shows that she enjoys teasing him. Sherry Sharon and Sherry have some connection, although it has not been elaborated on. Vermouth appears to dislike the research the Miyanos engaged in, calling it foolish. Shiho fears Vermouth more than most other members except perhaps Gin. Shiho was her target, but Sharon gave up on her after Conan's intervention. If Shiho was in a romantic relationship with Gin, then Vermouth and Shiho were love rivals as Vermouth was in a sexual relationship with Gin. During the Bell Tree Express arc, Vermouth tries to use C4 explosives to kill Sherry without telling anyone about the plan, while Bourbon wanted to take her back alive hinting at an abnormal hatred towards her. Calvados Calvados was in love with Sharon, and she took advantage of his feelings and used him. Sharon called on Calvados to aid her in disposing with Jodie and capturing Haibara at the shipping yards. After Akai got the best of Calvados and Sharon, she chose to run away, leaving him at the mercy of the FBI. Calvados chose to commit suicide rather than be caught. Chianti and Korn Chianti and Korn both hate her because they believe that she took advantage of Calvados' feelings for her and used him, leading him to his death. Chianti has been more vocal with her hatred than Korn. Pisco Although Sharon and Pisco are executive members, Vermouth dislikes and looks down on Pisco despite cooperating with him. Tooru Amuro Amuro worked with Sharon on a plan to determine if Shuichi Akai was really dead. She made masks that looked like Akai's face with a scar for him so he could approach Akai's friends and colleagues to see their reactions to him. She also interfered with his plans to capture Sherry alive by rigging the location Amuro intended to trap Sherry in with explosives to kill her. Law enforcement Jodie Starling Jodie Starling has a bitter hatred for Sharon because she murdered her father, but Sharon doesn't have any particular animosity for Jodie beyond her being a skilled FBI adversary whom she would like to kill. Jodie thinks Sharon is an entirely evil person. Sharon was extremely well liked and kind to students and patients while disguised as Tomoaki Araide, so when the real Araide wonders if Sharon is really a bad person, Jodie takes offense and angrily yells at him, "How can someone be a good person if she kills people with a smile!?" 20 years before the current timeline, Sharon goes to the house of Jodie's father, an FBI agent, and kills him. An eight to nine year old Jodie Starling walks in while she was trying to put his glasses back on his body and thinks her father is asleep. Sharon tells her that she should wait for her father to wake up. When the girl asks her who is she, Sharon replies "A secret makes a woman, woman". Sharon burns the house down, thinking Jodie stayed behind and was killed as well. However, the girl goes out of the house to buy orange juice for her father, narrowly escaping death. She also takes her father's glasses with her, preserving the fingerprints Sharon left on them. When Sharon finds out Jodie's body was not in the house, she looks for her to kill her, but the FBI enrolled her in witness protection. Jodie later becomes an FBI agent in order to find her father's killer. Shuichi Akai Sharon and Akai don't have much personal animosity for each other in particular despite the fact that they have been hunting one another for some time. Sharon regards Akai as a "silver bullet": someone with the potential to destroy the Black Organization. In accordance with this assessment, she attacks him immediately and preferentially in the confrontation with her at the docks. Akai seems to hit a nerve when he called her a rotten apple, wilted on the inside. Kir She suspected Kir is a member of the CIA though she didn't tell anyone about it. Others Jimmy Kudo After Jimmy helped Ran save Vermouth's life in New York while she was disguised as a serial killer, she nicknames him "Cool guy". Later in the series, after Conan successfully interfered with her plan of killing Hailey, then almost forced her to surrender and take him to find the boss, she gives him another nickname - "Silver bullet" - as she believes that he has the potential to destroy the Black Organization, because he could touch her heart. Generally, Sharon tries to protect Jimmy when she is able to, even if it means risking her own life. Although Jimmy found out later that he unknowingly rescued Sharon in New York City and that she was a friend of Vivian's, Jimmy doesn't understand why she would make the promise to give up on hunting Sherry and not inform the Black Organization about Hailey and himself. Rachel Moore After Rachel saved Sharon's life in New York City, Vermouth nicknames Rachel "Angel". Earlier, as her Sharon Vineyard role, complained that her life was a series of misfortunes and, "No angel has smiled upon me, not even once." Even though Sharon in disguise prepared to kill Rachel later, Rachel stopped Sharon from taking a fatal fall. Sharon was touched by this act of kindness. Much later in the story when Rachel shielded Hailey from gunfire with her body, Sharon refused to shoot Rachel or allow her to be shot, instead firing around her in an attempt to frighten Rachel into releasing Hailey. Although Rachel does not know who she really is, she values the handkerchief that Sharon Vineyard gave her back in New York. Trivia Her glasses are the same as the ones that Jodie Starling wears. Related *Jodie Starling *Jimmy Kudo *Vivian Kudo *Chris Vineyard Category:Characters